beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Curtis Miller
Sarah Miller |job = SANDF member |path = Serial Killer Stalker Abductor |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Covering victim's body in white clay *Post-mortem mutilation |mo = Drug overdose Abduction and torture |victims = See below |status = Deceased |actor = Cliff Simon |appearance = Iqiniso }} "You must bear witness. You will be the one after the reckoning who tells them all the truth. Iqiniso." Curtis Miller was a serial killer and abductor who appeared in Iqiniso. Background Curtis's sister Sarah was a constable working in the Johannesburg Metro Police Department during the apartheid era. However, in the winter of 1989, she was killed by three of her colleagues while she was on patrol in Azaria, as part of a false-flag operation to dismantle the anti-apartheid operation. Noah Coetzee wanted to shoot her, but Armand Smit stabbed her when Rowan Bosch suggested to make it appear Zulu in nature, while Coetzee knew an anti-apartheid activist named David Lubbe, who served as their patsy. Sarah's murder launched the formation of a specialized unit code-named "Pretorius" that tortured and killed fourteen other activists in the span of eleven months. In 1995, apartheid was abolished and the actions of the unit were exposed to the public. Curtis was later discharged South African National Defence Force due to concerns regarding his mental health. Five years after apartheid's abolishing, his parents died and he inherited the family home. When Rowan Bosch, one of the constables who killed Sarah, contracted terminal cancer, he went to Curtis and told him the truth of his sister's murder (having documents with him as proof) and asked for his forgiveness. This left Curtis enraged and he decided to go after the children of his sister's murderers, killing and mutilating their bodies in the same manner as hers was. Iqiniso A month after killing Lara Bosch, Curtis goes after brothers Timothy and Brandon Smit. When Timothy steps out of the bar they are working at, Curtis incapacitates him. When Brandon hears the noise, he arms himself and goes out into the alley to find Timothy. Once he finds him knocked unconscious, Curtis ambushes him and kills Timothy. Brandon regains consciousness the next morning, finds himself in Curtis' hideout at a local mining plant, and sees Curtis sharpening a rake while wearing a goat skull as a mask. Brandon demands to know his brother's location, but Curtis begins a ritual, chanting in African and threatening to stab Brandon's face with the rake. Afterwards, Curtis gives Brandon a plate of food, but he throws it aside and tries to escape. However, Curtis gains the upper hand and subdues him. He promptly slashes Brandon's throat while chanting, shallowly enough to ensure that Brandon doesn't die from the wound, and then leaves to kill Kurt Adams. He goes back to his hideout, where he has Brandon tied to a chair. After Curtis electrocutes him, Brandon yells at him to kill him, but Curtis tells him that he must bear witness and assures that he will be dead after the reckoning. He then electrocutes Brandon again while he chants. Later, he abducts and lobotomizes Lara and Kurt's father Rowan. As the IRT identify Curtis as the unsub and rescue Brandon and Rowan, Curtis goes to the residence of Noah Coetzee and his pregnant daughter Lydia. He ambushes Noah, confronts him about what happened to Sarah, and tells him about what Rowan told him. He then waits for Lydia to come home; when she does, Curtis holds her hostage and threatens to stab her in the stomach, killing her unborn baby. Noah pleads with Curtis to let her go and admits that he did murder Sarah. The IRT then show up, and Garrett tells him that they know the truth about Sarah's murder and are here to punish the men responsible. However, Curtis refuses to listen. While he is distracted, Simmons appears from behind and tackles him. They both get into a struggle, during which Curtis accidentally stabs himself in the stomach and dies. Modus Operandi Curtis targeted the constables who were responsible for killing his sister (with the exception of Armand Smit, since he was now living in the U.S.), as well as their children. He would then stalk them, blitz-attack them, knock them unconscious, and abduct them. The victims he killed were murdered in the same manner as his sister: by injecting a fatal mixture of heroin and another unnamed drug. His signature was performing the same post-mortem rituals that were performed on his sister's body (driving a spike into the forehead, stabbing the body with a rake multiple times, covering the body in white clay, and vertically splitting the tongue in half). The bodies of his victims were always left in the Azaria district, presumably because it was the same area of Johannesburg where his sister was killed. In the case of Brandon Smit, he kept him restrained in a mining plant, tortured him by slashing him with a rake and electrocuting him, and intentionally left him alive so he could be found by law enforcement. After abducting Rowan Bosch and also taking him to the mining plant, he dressed him up in the same costume he wore while torturing Brandon, restrained him to a chair, lobotomized him, and placed a .38-caliber Smith & Wesson Model 10 HB revolver (which Brandon had on him when he was abducted) in one of his hands. This was to make law enforcement believe Bosch was Curtis wearing the costume and shoot him when they saw the gun in his hand. Profile The unsub is a male offender who executes his crimes with military-style precision. He was initially profiled as a former child soldier from the Congo, Sierra Leone, or the Sudan, which would be in step with his need to send this message of fear. Based on the explicit precision of mutilations, it seems to be a physical manifestation of the unsub's internal fantasy psychosis. He is existing in a psychic borderland, in which he is standing on the line between reality and the fantasy world he created for himself. With that kind of dysfunction, he will probably need to hide behind someone else's identity or possibly even masquerade in another creature's persona. Real-Life Comparison Curtis' habit of wearing a beast-like suit and scratching his victims with metal claws was also practiced by the Leopard Society, a secretive, cannibalistic society in West Africa. The scene in which Curtis invades the Coetzee home and threatens the heavily pregnant Lydia with a knife might have been inspired by Sharon Tate's murder by the Manson Family. Finally, some additional details may have been taken from Moses Sithole, a.k.a. "The ABC Killer". Known Victims *2015: **Unspecified date, Auckland Park, Johannesburg, South Africa: Rowan Bosch **Early October, Pretoria, South Africa: Lara Bosch **November 3, Johannesburg, South Africa: Timothy Smit and his brother Brandon : ***Timothy Smit ***Brandon Smit **November 5, Johannesburg, South Africa: Kurt Adams **November 6, Bloemfontein, South Africa: The Coetzee home standoff: ***Noah Coetzee ***Lydia Coetzee ***Matthew Simmons Appearances *Season One **Iqiniso Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:African Criminals Category:Deceased